The Powerpuff Turtle Hour
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: It was rare no-crime Saturday for the Powerpuff girls, until the Professor was kidnapped by creatures from another world called the Kraang. With the help of the Ninja Turtles, the girls must rescue the Professor before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters.

Powerpuff girls belong to Cartoon Network and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon

The city of Townsville, a city filled with wonder and excitement and the home of the Powerpuff girls…

It was a rare zero-crime Saturday morning at the Utonium household and the girls themselves were watching TV, while the Professor was working in his lab. The girls were only five and their names were Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom had long waist length orange hair that was decorated with a huge red bow on the top of her head. In the back she wore a heart-shaped hairclip. Blossom also had pink eyes that matched her pink dress. Bubbles had short blond hair that was kept in pigtails and light blue eyes that matched her dress. The last of the girls, Buttercup had short black hair and lime green eyes that matched her dress. While Blossom and Bubbles liked girly things, Buttercup didn't, which was why she hated their choice of a girly show.

"Ah man, this is boring." Buttercup complained, as Blossom and Bubbles were watching the cartoon featuring Ponies.

"Shh…" both Blossom and Bubbles replied before resuming watching the pony show.

Buttercup frowned and folded her arms. Buttercup didn't know how anyone could stand this show, she wished she could take her frustration on the next bad guy, she would face. Then almost as if the universe was responding to her thoughts, the girls heard a scream coming from the lab. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards the lab as they cried "Professor!" When they flew into the lab, they were greeted with the horrible site of the Professor in the arms of a creepy robot that was surrounded by a bunch of identical looking men with huge guns. At once the girls flew towards the men, wasting no time punching and kicking of all them. The weird men fired the guns at the girls, but the lasers did no harm to the power puff girls. As they fought the weird men, Blossom noticed something as they punched the men strange brain like aliens flew out of their bodies.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were taken back for a moment, before Blossom said "Don't them escape."

By the time defected the evil aliens, the Professor had been taken. Bubbles cried in a corner, while Blossom and Buttercup tried to integrate the alien

"Who are you?" Blossom ordered. "What are you?" Buttercup demanded. "…and what have you done with the Professor?" Blossom and Buttercup said at once. The pink alien brain said something in its strange alien language. While Blossom and Buttercup were unable to understand, Bubbles did. Whatever it said caused Bubbles to fly and reply "That's not very nice." The look of surprise on its face was priceless. "Man, I knew you can speak any language Bubbles, but this is taking to another level." Buttercup muttered. Bubbles began to speak to the creature in its language and the stunned creature repiled back.

"They call themselves 'the Kraang and that's all he'll tell me." Bubbles explained.

Not satisfied with just knowing the creature's name, Buttercup approached the creature and said "Let's try again."

Buttercup picked up the Kraang, her eyes glowing dangerously bright, ready burn the Kraang with her eyes beams as she demanded "What do you want with the Professor?" This time the Kraang was terrified enough to answer that question.

Bubbles turned to her sisters and said "He said that they want the professor's help in creating portals in other worlds so they can take over all worlds."

"What!" Blossom cried.

"Not gonna happen! Come on!" Buttercup declared.

With that the Powerpuff girls flew towards the portal the professor had been working on and began their journey to another world.

Meanwhile in a place called New York City, lived a family of mutants that lived underground. They consisted of a Mutant rat that was once human and four mutant teenage turtles. The oldest turtle was named Leonardo, or Leo for short, and he had dark blue eyes and a matching blue mask, the second oldest was named Raphael, or Raph as he preferred to be called, and he had green eyes and a red mask. The third turtle was named Donatello, a.k.a Donnie and he had reddish brown eyes. The last turtle was named Michelangelo or Mikey for short. He had baby blue eyes and an orange mask. At that moment they were getting ready to head out for patrol of New York City.

"Good luck my sons." called their Sensei, also known as Master Splinter, as he stepped out of the dojo to wish them luck.

"Thanks, Sensei." The turtles replied as they bowed to their father before leaving. With that the four brothers began to run towards the nearest man-hole ladder. Ever since the turtles went to the surface on their mutation day, they have made good friends, like April and Casey, dangerous enemies, like the foot clan and the Kraang and have seen unforgettable sights, such as an attempted alien invasion last year. Little did the turtles know that they went about to meet a group of girls that they would never forget. As the four brothers reached the surface, they saw a ball of light appearing in the sky.

"What's that?" Mikey wondered, as the light began to grow and expand until it looked like….

"It's a portal!" Donnie cried out in shock.

"Be on your guard!" Leo ordered. The four brothers had their weapons ready, as they prepared themselves to face whatever threat that would appear from that portal. However, what came out of that portal wasn't another Kraang invasion, but a group of three little girls, and they weren't just any normal little girls either. They were flying through the air and leaving behind a rainbow of blue, pink and green. The four brothers could only watch in awe as the girls flew past them.

Once they had gone, Mikey turned to his brothers and whispered "Did you see that?! Real life superheroes! This is so cool!"

"We can't trust them, Mikey. They could be with the foot for all we know." Raph repiled almost instantly.

"I don't know Raph; they seemed worried and upset about something." Mikey said, almost thoughtfully. "Yeah, worried about how Shred-head will kill them if they don't find us." Raph retorted.

"I don't think they were looking for us, Raph." Donnie reasoned. "They flew right past us. If they were really looking for us, they would've engaged us in a fight, by now." He added.

"If they weren't looking for us, then who were they looking for?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know," Leo began. "But I do know one thing, we need to tell Master Splinter." He added.

With that the four brothers climbed back down the building and into the man hole. Sadly for the Powerpuff girls, the turtles weren't the only ones who saw them. Lots of people did including, April, Casey and the foot! When April frist saw the girls she called Casey right away.

When Casey answered his phone, April immediately said "Casey! Did you see that?!"

"Are you kidding me, Red?! THE WHOLE CITY OF NEW YORK SAW THAT!" Casey screeched with shock.

"The main question is, Are they good guys or bad guys?" April said thoughtfully as she stared at the sky.

At the foot headquarters, Karai still couldn't believe what she had seen! Little girls that could fly! What else where they capable of! Karai knew that only one group of creatures were responsible for this, the Kraang! She stormed towards the Kraang center and said "What did you do!?"

"One called "Karai"; the Kraang is lacking what is known as blame in the situation." One of the Kraang began to explain. "The Kraang were conducting tests and by chance the Kraang came across what was known as another world. The Kraang noticed that world wasn't connected to this world or Dimension X."

That caught Karai's attention.

_A world that wasn't connected to their world or ours? This just suddenly got interesting._ Karai thought to herself.

As Karai was plotting her move, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had stopped to rest in central park.

"I don't believe this. First the professor is kidnapped by a bunch of creepy aliens and now we're stuck in this strange world with no way to get back home." Buttercup complained.

Bubbles fell to her knees and sobbed loudly "I miss dad, so much."

Blossom embraced her sister with a tight hug. "I know I miss him too."

"What could those evil aliens be doing to him?" Bubbles wondered aloud, shuddering at the thought.

"They better not hurt him; otherwise I'll knock them to other side of the universe." Buttercup promised.

As the girls were wondering how to find the Professor, meanwhile the turtles were telling Master Splinter what they had seen.

"You are so not going to believe this Sensei!" Mikey cried with joy in his voice.

"Don't get any ideas, Mikey." Raph interupted. "We don't know they're good or not." He added.

"But if they really wanted to hurt us, wouldn't they attack us soon as they saw us." Donnie spoke up.

"Boys, what are you talking about?" Splinter questioned.

"Master Splinter," Leo began. "During patrol, we saw something unbelievable." He continued.

"Leonardo, we live in a city filled with mutants and the Kraang. Not to mention we are a family of mutants ourselves. I assure you, Leonardo that not matter how strange your story sounds, and I promise I will believe you." Splinter said reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Leo started his tale again "When we reached the surface, a ball of light appeared in the sky. The four of us couldn't help but watch as the ball expanded into a portal. At first I thought it was the Kraang again, but instead of the Kraang coming out, three little girls, and I'm not kidding Sensei, they_ flew _out of the portal!" Leo finished.

"Yeah and they white pupils over their black ones." Mikey added.

"That's impossible! There has to be a logical explanation for this." Donnie said out loud.

Splinter simply tugged at his bread as he thought over what his sons had told him. It appeared that those three girls were from another world and they had powers that no one had seen before. Then there was the matter of what to do next. On one hand, he didn't know what their intentions were, but on the other hand, he knew that the Kraang or the Foot would do everything in their power to capture them and brainwash them. Splinter _knew_ he couldn't allow three small children to fall into the hands of those evil groups. There was only thing to do.

"Leonardo, I believe the best thing to do is wait until you run into these children again, however if you do, just speak to them. Ask them what their intentions are." Splinter advised.

"So, that's it! We're just going to wait until they attack us!" Raph exclaimed as he threw up his arms in disbelief.

"Raphael, do not forget. They are only children." Splinter repiled. "Most likely, they are looking for their parents." He added.

Meanwhile, in a place far away, Professor Utonium was sitting in a Kraang cell.He quickly learned that his captors were called the Kraang and that they planned to use his skills as a scientist to take over the world. All he could think about were his daughters; he knew they could take care of themselves. He just hoped they could find him and thwart this evil plot before it was too late.

_Oh girls, where are you?_ The Professor thought to himself.

**Well this is my first crossover, so please tell me what you think?**

**Did I keep everyone in character?**

**Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters.

Powerpuff girls belong to Cartoon Network and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon

After flying through the city, the girls were no closer to finding the Professor then they were when they first started. However, the girls did learn several things about the world they had been transported too. They were in an alternate New York City, and that they were no superheroes in this world (or so they thought). For some reason people kept giving them weird looks, almost as if they were afraid of the three sisters. Buttercup didn't show it, but she was deeply hurt by the New Yorkers treatment of herself and her sisters. It brought back painful memories of when she and her sisters were hated by the people of Townsville and that period of time when the people of Citysvile hated them. Blossom, like Buttercup chose to hide her feelings, Bubbles, on the other hand cried openly.

Buttercup was ready to attack the bystander that made her sister cry, when Blossom's voice cried out "Buttercup! I'm angry too, but the professor needs us and beating up these jerks won't solve anything." Blossom finished in an almost motherly tone.

Buttercup frowned "This isn't fair! It was a no crime Saturday, and now the professor's gone." She complained, while fighting the urge to cry.

"Girls, we've been flying all night. Let's get some sleep." Blossom said with a yawn.

"Blossom," Bubbles began to say.

"If, I'm right, then these aliens won't hurt the professor. They need him for something." Blossom hypnotized, as she and her sisters flew into central park.

"What could they need the professor for?" Bubbles wondered, horrified at the thought of her father in danger.

"Maybe they want him to help them take over all worlds." Buttercup suggested as they landed near a tree.

Blossom and Bubbles simply stared at her in shock as Buttercup repiled "What, I read a lot of comic books."

The three sisters snuggled together underneath the tree, as they fell into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, Karai was discussing the sight of the girls with powers beyond those of ordinary people with Razhar, Fishface and Baxter.

"Based on what the Kraang have told us, those little girls could be useful to our clan." Karai told the group. "Not only can they fly, they have super strength." She added.

"Stockman, since you are human, you are going to," Karai started to say, but Baxter nerviously interupted with. "Karai, while I'm very flattered that you would pick me for this task, I believe I won't get very far with approaching the girls either."

"Oh, really." Karai replied as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I'm a grown man, they're little girls. I could easily be marked a creep forever." Baxter pointed out.

Karai frowned as much as she hated to admit it, Baxter did have a point. While, standers regarding children were more relaxed in Japan, in this country people had stricter standers. As a human female, she could approach the girls without looking like a creep.

"Fine, I'll approach the girls myself." Karai grumbled.

Just then, a mouser walked into the throne room. Karai's eyes widened, this could only mean one thing, her father wanted to speak to her!

"Bradford, Xever, Stockman, you are all demised!" Karai ordered sharply. With that, the two humans and scientist quickly fled the throne room as the mouser projected Shredder's image.

"Father." Karai uttered as she knelt towards the floor.

"Karai, I saw something quite interesting on the news in Tokyo." Shredder spoke in his deep voice. "Would you care to explain it?" He added.

"Father, all I know is that the Kraang through a strangle signal, somehow discovered a gateway to a world they never seen, a world untouched by their influence." Karai began. "They sent some solders to investigate, what they found was a scientist sending the signal. However, before the Kraang escaped with the scientist, three female creatures with the appearances of humans flew into the room," Karai added, but before she could continue Shredder interupted with "Karai, I have no interest in this fiction."

"Father, I swear to you, I'm not making this up." Karai replied in a somewhat annoyed fashion. "According to the Kraang, the seemly human females can not only fly, as the whole world saw, they have super strength as well." Karai finished.

On the screen, Shredder became quit for a moment, completing the idea of three superhuman children.

"Interesting," Shredder said wickedly. "Find those children and bring them to the clan." he ordered.

"You needed worry Father; I was just about to do it myself." Karai answered with a wicked smirk of her own.

The next morning, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup awoke from their sleep and through the day happened to be sunny and bright, the three sisters were still scared for their missing father.

_No, this is real. _Bubbles thought to herself. Bubbles had hoped that the events of yesterday were all just a horrible nightmare, but now the morning confirmed that it was all too real.

Sensing her sisters distress, Buttercup did something she rarely did, gave Bubbles a big hug. Blossom trying to stay positive, joined the embrace, once the hug ended. Blossom said "I know this isn't the best time of our lives, but we are in New York City." Blossom said trying to stay positive.

Buttercup picking up the cue added "Yeah, maybe after we find the Professor, we can get gifts or something."

With that the girls looked around the park, before flying off into the air. As they flew into the air, the girls took in the sights and sounds of New York, in some ways it was similar to Townsville. Both cities had huge skyscrapers, blended populations and like most cities, every day you would see something weird. Little did the girls know that things were about to become weird in the city of New York.

Meanwhile as the Power-puff girls were flying over New York, the turtles were training in their underground lair. Out of all the turtles, Mikey was excited by the girls the most. He could already picture himself and the girls fighting crime side by side. During their time off they would read comics, play video games and watch TV together. But suddenly he was back to reality with a hard slap to the floor. Red-faced, Mikey quickly stood up as he heard his brothers laughing at him.

"Gomenasi sensei, I was distracted." Mikey apologized, hoping that his father would go easy on him.

"Wound you care to share just what was distracting you?" Splinter inquired.

"Was it those girls again?" Donnie piped up.

Mikey's silence confirmed their suspicions.

"Mikey, just be them seem cool, doesn't mean they are nice." Leo reminded his baby brother.

"But won't it cool for us to fight crime together?" Mikey wondered.

"Dreams have a way of turning into nightmares Michelangelo." Splinter added.

Mikey listened but he didn't. He knew that both himself and brothers would see those girls again. And when they did, Mikey would be proven right about them.

At the moment, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were continuing their search for their father; if they weren't so focused they would've noticed that they flew past the statue of liberty. They tried X-ray vision but all they could see was the underground sewer system and animals that lived in it. Then it happened, they would see something that would never forgot. Appearing through their X-ray were five large human sized shapes, yet they had the appearances of human-sized turtles and one human large rat. The girls let out gasps of shock and quickly landed on a nearby roof.

"Did you just that!" Blossom said surprised tone that was completely out of character for her.

"Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles asked concerned for her sister.

"What's the matter you? We faced giant monsters every other day back home, what's freaking you out?" Buttercup added.

"I think they are monsters in the sewers." Blossom stated.

"We'll deal with them later, after we find the professor." Buttercup repiled.

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged glances; Buttercup was normally the most eager to fight crime, seeing her so focused was a huge reminder just how bad the situation had gotten.

"Wait, maybe they're not bad. Maybe they can help us." Bubbles spoke up.

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment her stomach growled. Blossom and Bubbles stared at Buttercup as a rare blush appeared on her face.

"Let's get some food to go?" Bubbles suggested.

"That's a great idea Bubbles, but there's just one problem. WE DODN'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Buttercup screened.

"Buttercup that was called for!" Blossom admonished.

"Whatever." Buttercup repiled as she rose into the air.

On the roof Bubbles looked as through she was about to cry, but Blossom patted her on the shoulder and said "Don't mind her, Buttercup isn't well known for her sensitivity." Blossom reminded her sister.

Bubbles gave her sister a small smile as they flew off to join Buttercup.

Little did they know that they had been spotted by Karai, who had listened to their conversation. Once again, Karai could hardly believe her eyes. It was one thing to see the girls flying on TV, but it another to see them flying in person! Karai shook her head to help her focus on her mission and what she had learned about the girls so far, they were from somewhere in America, their father had gone missing in NY and most exciting of all they seemed to have discovered the location of Splinter and his turtles without even realizing it! Karai smiled to herself, all she needed to do was gain their trust and they would tell her where the Hamato lair was.

Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards a part of Manhattan that was filled with restaurants. While Blossom and Buttercup were too proud to ask for money, Bubbles was not, walked up to various people and asked "Excuse me? Can you help us? Please help us?"

But most people were ether paying attention elsewhere, couldn't hear Bubbles or simply didn't care. Just when Bubbles was just about to give up hope, when she heard a voice that said "Hey, what are cute little girls like you, doing in a place like this?"

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup turned their heads in the direction of the voice. In front of them was a teenage biker girl. Buttercup liked right away, through she wished the girl hadn't called her cute. While Bubbles was happy that someone finally heard her, Blossom couldn't help but suspicious. There was something funny about this girl, though she couldn't tell what.

"We can't find our dad and we're hungry." Bubbles stated.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you girls lunch and then we can go to my dad's place. He can help find your dad." The biker girl repiled.

"You don't have to do that," Blossom started to say, but the biker girl interupted with "I insist, I would be heartless to let the three continue to wander the streets by yourselves. Now can you please tell me, what your names are?" she asked.

Right away the girls introduced themselves. "I'm Blossom." Blossom stated. "I'm Bubbles." Bubbles added. "And I'm Buttercup." "And we're the Powerpuff girls!" the sisters finished at once.

_How cute. _The biker girl couldn't help but think to herself. She had a feeling if things went out the way she planned, they would become good friends.

As the biker girl and the sisters stepped inside, Bubbles asked "So what's your name?" The biker girl smiled and said "I'm Karai."

As the girls were waiting for their food, the girls chatted with their new friend. "Where are you from Karai?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm from Japan." Karai said. "My Dad brought me here with him as he tries to close an old deal."

"What does he do?" Blossom wondered.

"He works in kitchen utensils. Knifes mostly." Karai explained. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you girls?" she added.

"We'll were non-identical triplets, we're in kindergarten and we're five." Blossom said.

"We don't live in New York either, we in the city of Townsville." Bubbles added.

"What's Townsville like?" Karai inquired.

"Well it's got lots of tall buildings, a lot of people, it's has a forest, it has a park and a…" Bubbles started to say; but whatever else Townsville had Karai never found out, for at that moment her cell phone rang.

_This better be important! _Karai angrily thought to herself. Forcing a smile on her face, Karai said "Excuse me girls, I need to take this call." With that she quickly hurried into the backroom.

Then all of a sudden, Bubble felt the need to use the ladies rooms, telling her sisters were she was going. Bubbles ran into the bathroom at super speed. As Bubbles sat down in her stall, she overhead Karai speaking in Japanese over the phone. Assuming Karai was in some kind of trouble, Bubbles used her super-hearing to eavesdrop.

"Father, once I have their trust I'll bring to you and together we can persuade them to join our clan." Karai in Japanese.

Bubbles covered her mouth in shock as her mind flashed back towards all those times she was fooled by bad guys, Mojo jojo, Dick and Him! Well, she wasn't going to stand by let her and her sisters be tricked once again. She was going to take action. She ran at super-speed back towards her sisters and said "Guys. Guys we need to leave! Karai isn't nice! She's trying to kidnap us!"

"What!" Both Blossom and Buttercup said at once.

At the moment Bubbles spotted Karai heading back towards their table. Without wasting a second, Bubbles quickly ran at super speed and flew far away from Karai as she could. Blossom and Buttercup confused and angered by their sister's behavior quickly flew after her. Karai knew the she couldn't fly, but she could call in the Kraang for help.

Several miles away, Bubbles was flying as fast as she could. Suddenly she banged against something. She blinked and realized that she was in the sewers. Then she heard a scream of "AH! IT'S YOU! YOUR ONE OF THOSE FLYING GIRLS FROM YESTERDAY!"

Bubbles turned her head in the direction of the yell to see a human-sized turtle; Bubbles couldn't help but let out a scream of shock.

**Cliffhanger. **

**What do you think?**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters.**

**Powerpuff girls belong to Cartoon Network and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon**

Thank you Moore98Luke for choosing to follow and favorite this story and for choosing to follow and favorite as an Author.

Mikey couldn't believe his luck; first he had a fight with his brothers, then he went to take to clear his head, then he bumped into a little girl who somehow found her way down to the sewers. Both Mikey and the blonde girl let out screams of surprise. The little girl jumped into the air and to Mikey's surprise, she was flying.

"OH MY GOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! It's you!" Mikey gasped. "You're one of the superhero girls from yesterday." He added.

"You know who I am?" Bubbles blinked in surprise. Until today, no one made any acknowledgement of who she and sisters were. Did this humanoid turtle really somehow knew who she and her sisters were?  
>"Ummm…no, not really." Mikey said lamely. "But are you a superhero?" he added.<p>

"Yes, I…" Bubbles started to say, but then two familiar voices shouted "Not so fast, monster!" Bubbles quickly turned around to see Blossom and Buttercup flying towards the humanoid turtle, ready to attack him at, for being near Bubbles.

Bubbles didn't waste a second; she quickly picked up the humanoid turtle, and flew into the air. The Turtle screamed in both surprise and fear as they flew, while Bubbles cried out "Girls! No! He's nice!"

At Bubbles words, Blossom and Buttercup simply floated in midair.

"Nice?" both sisters said at once.

Picking up the cue, the turtle said "Yep. You super-ladies don't have to worry about me. I'm Mr. nice turtle."

Bubbles giggled and said "Thanks, but what is your real name?"

"I'm…" the humanoid turtle started to say, but three voices called out "MIKEY!"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mikey looked down to see three other turtles around Mikey's age, carrying weapons in their arms. The Turtle with the blue mask held two katanas in his hands, while the one in the red mask carried sais and the one with the purple mask held a bo staff. But all of them were ready to use their weapons.

"I don't who you kids are or what you are, but you better not hurt my little brother or else you're going to get it!" cried the turtle with the red mask.

"Guys, wait!" called Mikey. "The girls are cool." He added.

"Mikey? Is that your name?" asked Bubbles.

Mikey nodded as he added "Why don't put me down please?"

"I'm Bubbles." Bubbles repiled as she slowly and gently placed Mikey down on the ground.

"I'm Blossom." Blossom chimed as she flew towards Mikey and Bubbles.

"And I'm Buttercup." Buttercup as she landed near her sisters.

"And we're…" Bubbles said as she and her sisters finshed with "The Powerpuff girls!"

At this, Mikey began squealing with joy as he said "I knew it! I knew you guys were superheroes!"

"Oh, I have to introduce you to all to my brother, Sensei, April and Casey." Mikey babbled.

"Mikey, we can introduce ourselves." The turtle in the blue mask stated. "I'm Hamato Leo." He added as he turned his attention to the powerpuff girls. "How did you girls come here?" he questioned.

"We flew, duh." Buttercup repiled.

"Actually, we flew after Bubbles as ran out of this restaurant and left behind this person who could've helped find our dad." Blossom explained as she glared in Bubbles direction.

"I told you. Karai was planning to kidnap us! I heard her talking to her father on her cell phone in Japanese." Bubbles fired back.

"Wait, did you just say 'Karai?'" Donnie interupted as he as his brothers suddenly grew very serious.

"Yes?" Bubbles answered in a confused and worried tone.

"I think you girls need to come with us." Leo said.

"Wait, do you know Karai?" Blossom inquired as she and her sisters began to follow the Turtles to their home.

"Know her? We know her fairly well, considering she's been trying to kill and capture us." The one in the red mask bitterly explained.

At this, Blossom and Buttercup gasped in shock.

"I told you." Bubbles said gleefully.

"Why does she want to kill you guys?" Blossom wondered.

"Simple, her father wants our father dead." The one in the red mask answered.

"Raph, I don't know if you should be telling the children this." The one in the purple mask suggested. "You might frighten them." He added.

"They were almost kidnapped by the foot, Donnie. Clearly Shred-head somehow found out about them and sent Karai befriend them in order to bring the girls to him." Raph replied. "They need to know this." He added.

"Who's Shred-head?" Buttercup piped up.

"Whoever he is must be bad news." Blossom reasoned.

"You're right on the money, kid." Raph started to say.

"That's enough Raph." Donnie said before turning towards the girls and adding "I know you girls are curious, but I think that our Sensei is the best person to explain everything to you. In the meantime, why don't you girls tell us about yourselves?"

"Yeah, where are you girls from?" Leo joined in.

"We're from Townsville." Blossom explained as the turtles led them to the lair.

"What state is it in?" Leo inquired.

Blossom paused for a moment as she attempted to recall which state Townsville was in. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she didn't remember which state her city was located.

"Ummm…ummm…" Blossom started to say nerviously.

"It's okay. We'll find out later." Leo reassured her. "So, Bubbles how did you learn to speak Japanese?" Leo added as he looked at Bubbles.

"I'm omilingual. I can speak any language." Bubbles stated proudly.

"Yeah, she can speak Spanish, Chinese, Norwegian, Arabic, Farsi and Squirrel." Blossom added, feeling equally proud of her sister's talent with languages.

"Wait, you can speak Squirrel?" Mikey inquired, looking somewhat scarred.

"Yes, I can talk to animals." Bubbles answered. "What's wrong?" She added as she grew concerned for her new friend as she saw the frightened look on Mikey's face.

"Let's just say that thanks to an incident a while back, Mikey now has a phobia of squirrels." Donnie explained.

"It's alright Mikey. I was afraid of the dark." Bubbles reassured Mikey.

"So, how old are you girls?" Raph wondered.

"We're five. How old are you guys?" Blossom questioned.

"We're fifteen." Leo answered.

"Wow." Blossom whispered in amazement.

"You're all ten years older then us." Buttercup added.

Blossom was about to ask another question, when Leo said "We're home."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were about to follow Leo inside, but he turned to them and said "I'm sorry, but it's best that you girls wait out here."

"Why?" Blossom wondered.

Leo paused for a moment before thinking over a reply "Well, our Sensei is very secretive about himself and us. We need to explain that you are special children and that you need our help."

"Where did you find these children, Leonardo?" came a voice from behind Leo and Blossom.

Both the turtles and the Powerpuff girls turned around to see a large man-sized humanoid rat standing in front of the doorway.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gasped in shock.

"Sensei, I can explain." Leo began. "We were looking for Mikey when we saw Bubbles holding as she was flying in the air." He uttered.

"What?" was all a confused Splinter had to say.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup began to float in the air, Splinter nearly leaped back in shock.

"_NANI!_" Splinter cried out. At once Mikey ran over to his sensei, wrapped him in a hug and said "It's alright Sensei, these girls are cool. They're on our side."

"They need our help as well Master Splinter." Leo interupted. Splinter held his hand, signaling for his sons to be quiet as he turned his attention towards the powerpuff girls.

"The three of you have come a long way below the surface, why?" he asked.

Bubbles bit her lip as she said "I didn't mean to come down here. I just wanted to get myself and my sisters away from Karai as fast I could."

At the mention of Karai's name, Splinter's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you meet Karai?" Splinter questioned the girls in a very serious tone as he knelt down to their level.

"We were looking for our dad, and she saw that we were alone and offered to let us stay at her dad's place until we could find our dad." Blossom repiled.

_And I thought that Shredder could sink no lower._ Splinter thought to himself in disgust and horror.

"How much do they know?" Splinter asked his sons. "We told them that Karai works for Shredder and that she's been trying to kill us or capture us." Donnie explained.

"Who's Shredder and why does he want to hurt you all?" Blossom carefully inquired.

Splinter suddenly feeling very old. "It's a long painful story children." He began "But it must be told in order for you to understand."

"When I was young and human, Shredder, or Oroku Saki as he was called then, and I were the best of friends. But then the love of a woman came between us. She eventually chose me. Soon we were married and were blessed with a beautiful daughter named Miwa. Saki couldn't except it and broke into our home one night with the intent to finish me. But my wife Tang Shen took the blow that was meant for me. Saki blamed me for and burred our home to the ground leaving me to my fate. Soon I fled to this country to prevent him from finding me. But now he has discovered that I'm in New York and he and his clan have come to finish me." Splinter recalled.

As Splinter finished his story, the girls were on the verge of tears. "That is the saddest story, I ever heard." A weepy Bubbles uttered.

"That Shredder sounds a lot like Dick Hardly." Buttercup whispered to her sisters.

"Who's Dick?" wondered Mikey, as Leo, Raph and Donnie laugh at that name.

"He must've been real bad news." Leo stated.

"Well the professor knew him from college. One day he came to visit him and then he saw us. He wanted to make money off of us, but the professor got angry at him and kicked him. The next day we were about to walk home from school, when Dick pulled his car up in front of us and offered us a ride home." Blossom explained.

"Wait that creep suddenly drove to your school, offered you a ride home and the three of got in a car with him?" a worried Leo interupted.

"He wasn't a stranger." Blossom explained.

"Besides, if he tried to hurt us, we would just kick his butt." Buttercup defended.

"Still you girls shouldn't have gotten in a car with him. Many children are kidnapped this way." Leo scolded.

"Anyway, he tricked us into giving him chemical X. He said he was going make more of us to do good in the world, but he lied. He was only making more of us to make money." Bubbles added.

"We were so angry, that flew to confront him. But Dick swallowed the chemical X. It turned him into a monster. We fought against him, but beat us and threw us in this dome that sucked the chemical X out of us. Then the professor and saw what happening to us. He started begging Dick to let us go, but Dick refused and decided to keep our father as a prisoner. The last thing we heard was him calling out to us and telling us that he loved us. We must've passed out at that point, because the next we remember was waking up in the professor's arms. We later learned that Dick and his copies of us died in a fire." Blossom recalled.

"How did you come to possess such power, children?" Splinter asked the powerpuff girls, wanting to change the subject.

"Well we were made with them." Blossom explained.

"You mean born with them." Donnie clarified.

"No, I mean made with them." Blossom explained.

"That's impossible." Donnie stated.

"Well then, how do you explain us?" Buttercup demanded as she rose in the air.

"You're part human." Donnie guessed.

"Eh, wrong. We were created in our Dad's lab." Buttercup answered.

"Yeah, we were made of sugar, spice, everything nice and an accidental dose of chemical X." Bubbles explained with a smile on her face.

At her words, the turtles were floored. Mutants made from mutagen were one thing, but people creature from seasoning! That was something completely different.

"That…that's impossible!" Donnie stated.

"Really Donnie?" Leo grumbled. "We mutated by mutagen from another world, and you can't believe that people with super powers can be created with chemicals and seasoning?" he added.

"We're right here." An annoyed Buttercup uttered.

"Wait, what's mutagen?" Blossom questioned.

"Were you created like us? How did you go from human to giant rat?" Bubbles added.

"Tell them the story Master Splinter." Mikey begged. "Please?" he added.

Splinter smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well." "Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles."

"That was us!" Mikey interupted.

"Don't interrupt." Leo reminded his little brother.

"Sorry." Mikey said sheepishly.

"I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt 'off' about him." Splinter recalled. "I decided to follow him towards an ally way. The strange man met with another strange man who was holding a strange glowing substance in a canister. I meant to be quiet, but I stepped on a rat's tail by ancient. "

"That poor rat." Bubbles said with sympathy.

"Don't interrupt." Splinter stated.

"The rat let out a loud squeak and before I knew it I was spotted. The strange men approached with intent to silence me, but I was able to fight them off…at least the canister fell to the broke. The mutagen inside landed on me and the turtles, transforming me into the rat you see before, as well as transforming the turtles into humanoids." Splinter finished.

The girls were stunned; they couldn't ever imagine what it must've been like to lose your humanity so suddenly in such a terrible way.

"Now, where are your parents?" Splinter questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"Our dad was kidnapped by these evil aliens." Blossom explained.

"They look like brains with tentacles." Buttercup added.

"Wait a minute; did these aliens walk around in robot bodies?" Donnie as a look of worry came over his face.

"Yes?" Bubbles said, looking worried.

"The aliens that kidnapped your father are called the Kraang and they've been kidnapping scientists for the past year." Donnie explained.

"Do the Kraang know what you children can do?" Splinter questioned.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"That in case, as long as the Foot and Kraang after you, the wisest decision is for the three of you to stay here until we can find your father." Splinter explained.

"WHAT!" an outraged Buttercup cried.

"Huddle!" Blossom called out, with that the girls bent their heads together and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"How can these guys just expect us to sit around and do nothing?" Buttercup whispered.

"But they seem to know who these bad guys are." Blossom reminded her sister. "Besides we're not in Townsville anymore and they're giving us shelter." She added.

"Why don't we offer them a compromise?" Bubbles spoke up. "We'll stay down here, but if they find the Professor, we'll go with them to rescue him." She offered.

Both Blossom and Buttercup smiled in approval of her idea. Blossom floated towards the turtles and Splinter as she said "My sisters and I agree, but on one condition, when you find out where our dad is, we're coming with you." "No matter what." Blossom added in a tone that left no room for augments.

Feeling somewhat impressed by her, Leo agreed.

**What do you think? Please read and review.**


End file.
